The Sessy Chronicles
by MsIdiotGirlofJapan
Summary: a drabble series of young Sesshomaru. tons of fluff
1. Mud

**Ok, so this story is going to be about everyones favorite inu-youkai: Sesshomaru...when he was LITTLE! \^.^/ This will be a drabble series mainly about his childhood and so on.**

**I hope you like! Please read and review/comment!**

"" regular speech

"**" inu translations

** inu

Inutaisho looked at his son with a look of amusement in his eyes. The young pup had just been caught trying to surprise attack his father and had been caught in mid-air by the scruff of his neck. Currently, the young boy was in his dog form, and his fluffy little tail was going so fast it hurt Inutaisho's eyes. An adorable pair of little red and blue eyes stared up at him innocently.

*You think you can get me that easily, eh?* he asked in Inu.

"Arf-Arf! Grrrrrrrrr"** "*Get Papa! Get Papa!*"**

The pup started to wiggle in his hand, trying desperately to get at his father. Inutaisho laughed.

*Now, Sesshomaru, what would your mother think of this?*

The pup let out a low whine and wagged his tail some more, giving his father the best performance of the 'puppy eyes' in history. Inutaisho rolled his eyes and gave in, setting his son down on the ground. The pup turned on his heels and disappeared into the brush.

Inutaisho had just turned around to go hide so that is son could track him when something relatively heavier than a pup slammed into his back and knocked him to the ground. He face-planted into a rather large mud puddle felt a strange lump roll off his back.

Inutaisho picked his head up just as a loud fit of laughter reached his ears. He looked into the eyes of his almost-3-year-old son, who happened to be back in his more human-like form. The boy was currently laughing his head off and pointing at his father's mud splattered face.

"Papa got dirty! Hee-hee!"

Inutaisho sat up and wiped the mud from his face before scooping up his son and swinging him into the air. The boy let out a squeal of surprise and delight, then squealed again when he was dropped a short distance into the puddle, covering him from head-to-toe in sticky brown mud. His little golden eyes went wide and stared at his father for a moment before he jump tackled Inutaisho and knocked them both sprawling.

Inutaisho laughed and tickled his son until the boy was bright red from laughing. Suddenly, his ears twitched and heard the sound of his mate calling Sesshomaru for his nap. And sure enough, the little was rubbing his eyes already. Inutaisho picked him up and began to walk towards home, trying to come up with a clever excuse as to why they were both covered in mud.

**So, what do you think? Adorable, right? I LOVE SESSY \^.^/**


	2. Storm

**Ok, so here is the second drabble ^^ I hope you all liked the first one! Note: these stories will randomly jump around from time to time in young sessy's life. One chapter he could be 2, and the next he could be 12 ½, and the next he could be 7! It depends on my inspiration, lol. I will say in each chapter how old he is, so keep that in mind.**

**Inu speech: ****

**Inu Translations: "**"**

**Normal Speak: ""**

CRACK!

The loud noise of lightening jolted through the air, followed by the roar of thunder. A ferocious storm blew over the Western Lands, complete with howling winds and huge rolls of thunder and bright flashes of lightening.

One particular child was kept awake from the frighteningly loud noises coming from outside. He tried changing to his dog form and growling at it, but it simply wouldn't go away. Right now he was currently hiding beneath his many blankets in an attempt to hide from the scary sound, but to no avail.

After an hour or so, he stuck his little-furry-silver head out from under one of the blankets and listened to a break in the noise.

CRACK!

With a yelp of fear, the pup lept from his bed and ran out his bedroom door. He ran as fast as he could through the halls and didn't stop until he reached his parents door. He tried going in, but found the wooden door too heavy for someone as small as him to open. Another flash of lightening sounded, and he began scratching at the door and whimpering as loud as he could in inu for his parents to wake up.

Lord Inutaisho opened his eyes and concentrated his hearing. He could've sworn he had heard something...it must have been the wind. He had just laid his head back on the pillow when he heard it again. Something was scratching at the door and crying to come inside. Inutaisho stood quickly and silently and crossed over to the door. No sooner than he had opened the door a mere few inches, something small and white darted between his legs and under the bed.

Inutaisho raised his eyebrows. He walked over and knelt down to see what had run under there. There, he saw the dog-form of his 2 year old son, shaking violently with fear. His little red and teal eyes caught his father's for a moment before Inutaisho scooped him up in his arms. He held the pup at eye level and whispered softly in inu.

*What is wrong, Sesshomaru?*

The pup whimpered. *Scared of loud noises! Make them go away, Papa!* he let out a low pitched whine.

Inutaisho simply patted his son on the back and set him down next to his mother. Sesshomaru immediately curled up next to her and began to sleep peacefully.

'_What a silly pup.'_ Inutaisho thought before he too lay down and fell back asleep.

**Ya know what, I can't get over how cute and FLUFFY a puppy-sessy would be, lol *insert fangirl squeal here* **


	3. Demon's Can't Get Sick

**Ok, so I know that this is kinda mean, but I will NOT post any more of these until I get ATLEAST 5 reviews or comments for it. I will write them, yes, but I wont post them. So, those of you who DO read my author's notes, please tell everyone else who reads these about this situation. Hope you enjoy it ^.^**

ACHOO! *swish-crash-thud* "Ooowww!"

Sesshomaru got up and rubbed his head. His parents look back at him with wide eyes and shocked expressions on their faces. They had all been eating dinner when their 5 year old son had just sneezed loud enough to wake the dead and flown 3 feet from where he had been sitting, his chair toppled over on the floor. Fumiko turned to Inutaisho.

"Last I checked, demons do not get sick." she stated plainly.

Inutaisho rolled his eyes. "_Full-grown_ demons don't get sick. _Children_, however, can." His statement was back up by another rather loud sneeze and a thump, which was followed by a whimper of pain from a young boy who happened to be holding his head and...shivering? That couldn't be good...

Inutaisho stood and walked across the room, picking his son up and bringing him to his mother.

"It it me, or does he have a fever?"

Fumiko gave him a weird look before placing her hand on her son's forehead. By now, he was really shivering, with sweat lining his brow. He was clutching the side of his head with one hand, and holding tightly to his father with the other. Fumiko's eyes flew into her hairline, but she didn't say anything.

Inutaisho took that as a 'Yes' and brought the child to his room. He had one of the servants start a fire in the hearth and another send for a healer, then he put Sesshomaru in his bed. The boy seemed to smother himself with the feather-down quilt. A few minutes later, a servant arrived with a healer in tow. HE check Sesshomaru, the turned to Inutaisho.

"It is a simple case of the flu. The young Lord will be right as rain in a day or two. Make sure to keep a cool cloth on his forehead for the fever, and make sure that he is kept warm." the doctor paused and thought for a moment. "And, you may want to keep a container near his end of the bed."

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "Why would-"

He was interrupted however by Sesshomaru jumping up and vomiting all over the floor.

"Oh." he stated simply.

The doctor chuckled. "In that case," he scribbled something on a piece of parchment. "Make sure he eats _only_ whats on here, and have him drink lots of water."

Inutaisho nodded and thanked the doctor for his services. Once he was gone, Inutaisho ordered that the mess near Sesshomaru's bed be cleaned immediately and a bucket be placed next to him. He called for Sesshomaru's nanny, an old Caribou demon, to come and watch him. He handed her the doctor's not and gave her the doctor's instructions.

He returned later that day to his son's room to find the boy awake and attempting to eat a bowl of soup. From what Inutaisho could smell, he hadn't been sick in a while, and his fever was down slightly. He still had a bump on the side of his head though, which was now covered with a bag of ice.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side. "Stomach hurts."

"I know, son. It won't in a day or so."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really *achoo-cough* really sure?"

Inutaisho rolled his eyes. "Yes, Sesshomaru. Now sleep." he commanded.

His son nodded and gave his bowl to his nanny. Then he curled up under his blanket and within seconds the faint sound of snoring could be heard. Inutaisho shook his head and exited the room. He met his mate in the hallway. She raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking the well-being of her son.

"He is fine." Inutaisho stated.

Fumiko nodded and walked passed him. Inutaisho glared at the back of her head. If that lady was anymore indifferent, he was going to rip that casual expression right off her face! She could be _really_ annoying sometimes.

**A/N: ok, now I thought that was adorable :) I hope you all enjoyed! Remember: I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL THERE HAS BEEN 5 REVIEWS!**


	4. Bathtime and Biscuits

**A/N: okaaaaaaayyy. Didn't expect THAT many reviews, lol. I actually might do this with all the chapters, it makes me feel loved :) Anyways, I have a BUNCH of good chapters coming for you, so be ready to review and die of cuteness! Not literally, lol. ENJOY!**

"NONONONONONONONO!"

Sesshomaru screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried desperately to get out of his father's grasp. Inutaisho struggled to hold the struggling boy. He honestly didn't know what his problem was. He liked swimming and loved getting wet, but when it came to bath-time, it was all Inutaisho could do to keep himself together.

He dragged his kicking and screaming son into the bath-house and dropped him on the floor. His plan had been to lock them both in before Sesshomaru could escape, but either he was getting slower, or his son getting faster. Sesshomaru was out that door faster than he could say "oops", and was already hiding somewhere on the other side of the castle.

Inutaisho groaned. Why did his mate have to be visiting her mother _now_? He would never admit it, but he seriously needed her help right now. He walked up to Sesshomaru's hiding place and quickly reached underneath the tabel and grabbed Sesshomaru by the ankles. He held the boy up and looked him in the eye.

"Do as you're told, Sesshomaru."

The 4-year-old squirmed viciously in his father's grip. "No bath!"

"Sesshomaru, it's only for 5 minutes, you will survive."

"No I won't!"

Inutaisho had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes. He really didn't want to resort to this. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a chicken flavored, bone shaped dog biscuit. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped struggling and stared at the treat. Inutaisho carefully set him down and, still holding the snack where Sesshomaru could see it, slowly walked towards the bath house. He lured his son inside and dropped it on the ground.

Sesshomaru was over there in a flash and happily grabbed the snack and started munching on it. Inutaisho quickly called for Sesshomaru's nanny and left the room. An hour later, while sitting in his study, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at his son, who was searching his pockets for another biscuit.

Inutaisho quickly swooped the boy up to look him in the eye. Sesshomaru looked back innocently, expertly pulled off the best pair of 'puppy eyes' the world has ever seen. Inutaisho actually did roll his eyes that time before giving in.

"You know you really are spoiled, my boy."

Sesshomaru looked up from his snack and walked over to his father. He held out the half eaten treat and gave his father a cute little smile.

"Share?" he asked, tilting his little head to the side.

Inutaisho looked from his son's face to the biscuit and back again. He sniffed the air once, just to see if this was some sort of little-kid-prank, then accepted. He took the treat from his son and popped it into his mouth. To tell the truth, he preferred the gravy flavored ones, and he didn't really like the taste of little boy slobber either. But as soon as he swallowed, his son's smile brightened, and instantly it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

He ruffled the hair on his son's head and gave him a brief smile.

"Good boy, Sesshomaru."

**A/N: ok, was that cute or what? Remember: 5 reviews/comments if you want another chapter, lol. They make me feel loved :)**


	5. Pranks

**A/N: YAY! I feel loved :) So many people are actually commenting, lol.**

The two lords smirked as the scented their son's listening at the door. Lord Kauya of the East had come to stay for the week with his mate and son, Yin, to discuss trade between the lands. Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Yin were great friends, and were excited about this visit. As of now, both 9 year olds were standing with their ears pressed to the door trying to listen in on the 'meeting'.

"They are quite rambunctious, are they not?"

Lord Kauya laughed, switching to the same language.

"Yes, they are. And what should we do about it?"

Inutaisho gave an evil smile. "Follow my lead." He switched back to Japanese. "I wonder what the boys are doing right now? They definitely aren't listening in, because that would be wrong. I wonder if they are exploring the cave just outside the garden walls?"

Kauya chuckled under his breath. "Do you mean the cursed one near the roses? Surely not, that is a _very dangerous_ place to be. No, they must be with their mothers."

"You are probably right."

Both men paused and listened to the sound of feet quickly running away from the door. They did their best to refrain from laughing.

"Now what should we do?" Kauya asked with a grin.

"I believe we should introduce them to that _very dangerous_ ogre. I would be something to see the looks on their faces."

Yin and Sesshomaru walked carefully through the dark expanse if the cave. It was dark and gloomy, and smelled heavily of soot. Sesshomaru turned to his friend, doing his best to stop himslef from shaking.

"Y-you look s-scared, Yin. I-if it's too much for you, w-we can always g-go back."

The dark haired boy turned to look at him. "S-scared? Me? Th-that's r-ridiculous."

A low growl stopped both boys in their tracks. Their eyes grew wide as they frantically looked around. They growl sounded again, and a pair of bright red eyes appeared before them. Yin and Sesshomaru froze with fear. Suddenly, the creature opened it's mouth wide and snarled at them loudly.

Yin and Sesshomaru were out of that cave faster than a rabbit away from a wolf, both screaming their heads off. When they got outside, they were met by another large demon, that snarled at them equally as loudly. At that moment, both boys did the first thing that came to mind.

They fainted.

Inutaisho walked out of the cave in his true dog demon form, doing his best not to laugh. He looked over to the form of Kauya in the form of a giant stag. Both men retreated back to their more humanly forms and waked over to the nearby stream. Each of them grabbed a nearby bucket and filled it. Then, they walked back over to their sons and, at the same exact time, dumped the freezing water all over the boy's faces.

Yin and Sesshomaru jumped up and ran away screaming, their fear driving them faster than either of them could have ever anticipated. They finally stopped and hid in a room inside the castle. Both boy's slumped against the door.

"You think we lost em?" Yin asked.

"Lost who?" came a feminine reply from the other side of the room.

The boys looked up to see their mother's sitting and enjoying tea. Fumiko and Kashi looked at each other before looking back at their son's.

"And why are you so wet?" Kashi inquired.

"There's this huge monster that tried to eat us outside in that cave near the garden." Sesshomaru explained. "As for why we are wet, we have no idea."

Fumiko raised an eyebrow. "Did you boy's happen to overhear your father's talking about this cave by any chance?"

Yin gave her a confused look. "Yeah, why?"

Both women rolled their eyes then sent dark looks to the area behind Sesshomaru and Yin.

"You think that's funny do you?"

Yin and Sesshomaru furrowed their eyebrows and turned around to see both of their father's trying desperately to hide their laughter. Realization dawned on them, along with the feeling of relief and, most importantly, the need for revenge.

**A/N: You get to see what they do next chappy. Remember, 5 reviews to see what happens next!**


	6. Dangerous Pie

**A/N: ok, sorry for not posting lately. I am failing half of my classes and I am not allowed private use of my laptop until my grades are back up D': On the other hand, I dedicate this chapter to una353 on dA because she inspired their revenge! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Enjoy XD remember: I NEED 5 REVIEWS, INCLUDING ONE FROM DEVIANTART BEFORE I UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

The men walked out of the conference room feeling pleased. They had recently negotiated trade between the West and a foreign country far south. Suddenly, Lord Kauya stopped. His face morphed into a frown. He sniffed the air a couple of times, then frowned again.

Lord Inutaisho stopped and looked at him. "What?"

Lord Kauya look at him with a weird look on his face. "Is it me, or do you smell-"

**SPLAT!**

Kauya let the object fall to the floor before wiping his face and continuing.

"-pie."

"What the-"

**SPLAT!**

Another pie flew out of nowhere and hit Lord Inutaisho in the face as well. The other lords behind them gaped and covered their face with their hands, politely miming coughs to hide their laughter. Both of the humiliated lords wiped their faces off with their sleeves...only to get covered in more flying pie.

"You know," Lord Inutaisho began, wiping his face off a second time. "I never really liked the taste of banana crème." A fresh Strawberry Pie flew from the left and re-covered his face, followed by the sound of maniacal laughter.

Both men, all the while keeping a look out for more dangerous pie **(Inside joke XD)**, wiped their faces once more and dismissed their fellow lords of the lands. Then, they swiftly snuck down the hall to find the source of the still quite loud sound of laughter.

They opened a door to find both of their sons laughing so hard that tears fell down their eyes and the clutched their stomachs. Behind them, the sight of the chefs and both of lord's wives were visible, also laughing quite hysterically.

"Not fair." Inutaisho stated.

Fumiko gave him an amused look. "Whoever said life was fair? Now, since I do believe everyone is even, I would expect that there shall be no more of this _pranking_."

And with that she and Yin's mother left the kitchens. Sesshomaru and Yin were still laughing in the floor. However, they were silenced several minutes later by...

...more flying pie.

**A/N: LOL! Hopefully this makes up for the fact that I haven't updated in while :) And if any of you have ideas, I take anything fluffy involving a Sesshomaru from any age between a baby to 15 years old XD**

**remember: I NEED 5 REVIEWS, INCLUDING ONE FROM DEVIANTART BEFORE I UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


	7. Never Grow Up

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while *falls on knees and begs forgiveness* I only JUST got the 5****th**** review that I was waiting for ^_^ and this has been a busy summer ****J I will update more often now, I promise!**

**Sesshomaru: Age 5**

**ENJOY!**

Sesshomaru lay under a tree, his little face crunched up in concentration. One hand held his head up from the earth while his other hand scribbled away at a large blank canvas before him. It was supposed to be a picture of the palace where he lived, but eventually it turned into something that vaguely resembled rainbow spaghetti.

The small boy looked up from his picture in search of some sort of inspiration when he saw _it_.

_It_ was poking out from the other side of the tree, barely visible. Sesshomaru couldn't tell what it was. It was relatively furry, sort of off-white-ish in color, and not very big. He stood to go investigate further, but as soon as he got near, it disappeared around the other side of the tree.

The boy frowned and went after it, but it kept running away from him. Growling in frustration, Sesshomaru began to run after it as fast as he could. Around and around they went, but he never seemed to get any closer to it. He stopped for a moment and scratched the side of his head, a look of puzzlement crossing his face. After catching his breath, he began to chase it again, oblivious to his father watching him from a few feet away.

-line breaker-

Inutaisho watched in amusement as his son chased his mokomoko around the tree, surprised the child didn't get dizzy. Earlier that day, Sesshomaru had received his mokomoko as a symbol of his heritage (and because it annoyed Inutaisho how much his son was like his mate and nothing at all like him, so it was just something to make the boy more….Inutaisho-y.) Apparently, the boy seems to have forgotten that he had the damn thing and was now chasing it like it was his own tail. Inutaisho smiled to himself.

He never wanted this kid to grow up.

**A/N: So, how'd it go? I thought that was cute as hell XD remember, 5 REVIEWS before I post the next chapter J**


	8. Sorry readers, but i had to -sniff-

Hey guys, I know, I promised a new chapter a long, long time ago, and the 5 reviews have been posted, but I have a question. I want you all to read the following review someone posted on this particular story:

**From: Shame (Guest)-Shame:I think it's very greedy, and absolutely ridiculous of you to demandreviews. A true author would write for the pleasure of writing in and ofitself.**

Does anyone else think that? I mean, I'm sorry if I came across as mean or anything, but I posted on this site because I wanted people to read my fan fictions that weren't my family or friends and wouldn't say nice things about it just because they know me. But, when I did, and I didn't really get that many reviews, I kinda felt a little unloved. I noticed some other authors doing the same review request and when so many people reviewed, I felt kinda happy that others were actually reading what I was posting and that theyw ere ENJOYING it.

If anyone wants, I can take the review request back. I'm sorry for making anyone read through all of this, but I felt like I couldn't just sit here and be insulted like that and it frustrated me L if anyone knows this "shame character" please pass on my message below and it would be nice if anyone could answer my question. _**I swear I will post a new chapter asap to make up for this!**_

**To "Shame": A true reader would read for the sake of READING, -bleeep- head. I do write for the pleasure of writing, but also for what my readers think would be nice. I know that if an author asked me for an idea, and they used one of my, it would pretty much make my day. Every time a story im watching is updated, or when I get a review for one of my stories, im overjoyed. And for future reference, don't go insulting others for what only u seem to find wrong (so far) because it only makes u look bad. I bet you are a wonderful person and right now I hate you because you insulted me and called me a fake.**


End file.
